Traditionally, there has been known a fuel injection pump of an engine in which a control rack is disposed in a rack chamber surrounded by a portion of the upper surface of a pump housing forming an indentation and an under surface of a pump head (e.g., see Patent Literature 1, PTL 1). Operating the control rack enables adjustment of a fuel supply amount from a fuel injection pump to a cylinder.
The fuel injection pump changes a movement amount of the control rack according to the temperature state of the engine, to improve a start characteristic of the engine. However, when moisture contained in the blow-by gas entering from the engine condenses and adheres to the control rack, the moisture is frozen on the control rack when the temperature around the control rack falls below the freezing point. As a result, there is a possibility that the control rack cannot move due to ice droplets, and that fuel cannot be supplied to the engine.